


A typical night for Cecil Galecki

by lilly0806, Mecil



Series: Shadowhunters e altre scocciature [4]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/pseuds/Mecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/this shot is part of our interactive story "Shadowhunters and other nuisances", there are still some open spots so if you like it go take a look!/<br/>Cecil Galecki is 110 years old (even if he seems a normal nineteen years old boy), he is the Head of the London vampire Clan and every night he struggles between the city problems and his love story with a young Shadowhunter, Matthew Nightrose nephew of the couple whoi guide the London Institute. This story tells how a normal night is, for him... if you can call it normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A typical night for Cecil Galecki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una nottata tipo per Cecil Galecki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318684) by [lilly0806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806). 



> Translator corner :3 (Macchan/Mecil):  
> Hi, all you brave people who are reading this!  
> I hope you don't easily get nosebleeds.. in case, I'll pray for all of you that have this problem because you will need assistance :P  
> I really enjoyed translating this one, even though I had to stop like, every fifteen minutes or so because I get a little to worked up....  
> *coff* by the way, it's a very good one shot and the translation was fun to do.  
> Even the translation time was fun, me and Lilly were commenting my reactions all the whileXD  
> I bet she laughed a lot at me *pout*
> 
> Writer Corner (Lilly):  
> This one shot is born even befor we finish to write Cecil character when we start to ship Matt and Cecil togheter and I was like: "Oooooh I can see Cecil bite Matt from behind when they have sex!" and so on... I think I got a little too far with my fantasy :P  
> I really need to know something: you're teamMatt or teamCecil?  
> See you next time :*  
> Ps. this is a gift for Macchan and it is the first thing she traslated because she wanted to share it with one of her english friends

  


**Cecil Galecki**

"Cecil." Liam's voice caught my attention, turning it away from the book I am reading. I'm in my privè, in our club, and even though the music is not as loud as it is on the dance floor it still hit me and it came back torturing my ears. I grimaced a little and, after entering the bookmark, I finally give attention to my second in command. Meanwhile he sat, rather slumped since he had no posture, beside me and start to sip on the drink I left on the table.

"What happened, Liam? You know that I don't want to be bothered when I'm barely awake." I said putting the book aside and calling one of my subordinates asking to make me another cocktail.

"There are problems on the East End and I want permission to go take a look" he answered, still turning over the glass in his hands.

"What kind of problems? Werewolves?" those idiots are causing a problem after another recently. He shook his head slighty and a tuft of light hair feel on his forehead.

"It seems there are a new vampire around. One who don't know the basic rules." he states ending the drink and putting the glass on the table. A vampire who doesn't know the basic rules? We will have troubles with the Shadowhunters if we don't deal with it right away and it could also be someone who want to undermine my power. 

"Bring him here less conspicuously as possible. I don't want to attract attention on this. We will question him togheter" I try to anticipate him with this order: every time we found a new born vampire who is not under our control he just had to go, hoping to find some clues regarding the death of his family. I can understand him but I can't tolerate such behavior.

"Ok, fine. I have to go now: the team I sent is about to approcing him. You have visits at the bar, by the way..." he said the last sentence with a mischievous smile and I immediately understand who is waiting for me: Matthew.

*

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" I ask the boy sitting with his head on his arms at the bar. He seems to just have been run over by a train so I pull him up by the arm and drag him toward the lift.

"You weren't answering your phone and I didn't know what else to do.. I needed to get away from the Institute." he answer slowly hug me when we enter the elevator. I push the button for the attic and only when the doors slid shut and the lift start to go up I hug him back.

"I need you. I will never stop needing you" he whisper against my shoulder and the only thing I can do is sigh in his hair. The only thing that forces me to straighten up is the elevator bell, announcing that we have arrived at the desired floor: my attic.

"Let's go, so you can tell me everything." I say squeezing him slightly and entering the living room but I stop when I feel him resist. He fist my shirt and pull me down and then kiss me hard. His tongue move with mine and for a moment I let myself go in the passion but then I pull him away by pulling his hair lightly. 

"I don't want to talk about it" he exclaims forcing me to lower my head and drag me toward my bedroom. I let him fall on the double bed slipping him off of his black hoodie and I break the kiss to take his light blue t-shirt off and uncover his slightly defined muscles.

"You are too dressed." He said, sliding off my braces and ripping open my shirt.

I burst out laughing and block his hands above his head, making him lie down on the bed. He let the boots he's wearing fall to the floor with a thud while I reach him and lay down on top of him with one of my knees between his legs.

"You are lucky I wasn't fond of this shirt." I start to kiss his neck tightening the grip on his hands with one of mine. I take off my shirt with my free hand, changing the one with which I keep him pinned to the bed, and I let it hanging from my pants. I graze slowly his abs muscles with my fingers and I feel his breath freezes, expectant of what is yet to come: my hand reach his dark jeans. I tuck a finger under his belt and his breath stops again, this time with a moan.

"Breath, Matthew, you don't wanna faint at the climax..." I murmur a few centimeters away from his ear, tugging the lobe between my teeth right after. He obeys and tryes to breath regularly even though I know my closeness to him makes it difficult. 

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have someone who play to make you go crazy while it prevents you from reacting!" he exclaim trying to free his hands from my grasp. He knows that he will fail but if he didn't try it will not be entertaining.

"This is because you need to learn to be patient." I whisper again, I know this isn't enough for him but I also know that keeping him to rush things will make it more enjoyable.

"Now be a good boy for me... don't touch yourself." I order him, letting go of his hands and allowing him to move a bit more freely. I undo his pants and pull them down with his underwear, helped by him who raises his hips from the bed arching his back. I gently caress him and he moans letting his eyes feel shut, clutching the sheets in his hands. I bend down over him and kiss him then I start trailig kisses down his neck, on his chest and far below, biting his navel. As I go down his breath becomes more and more irregular, less stable, and when I start nipping at a spot just an inch away from his pleasure.

"Cel..." his voice is choked, while he call me with that nickname that only he and his cousin ever uses, and when I look up I saw him bite into his right hand to prevent the moans to leave his lips. 

"Don't bite yourself." I grab his wrist and pull it away to prevent him from hurting himself. I'm the only one who can bite him, even though tonight I haven't done it seriously yet: after all I don't want him to lose too much blood. I resume where I left before, while holding his arm as a warning, I begin again trailing kisses down his adbomen licking the V where it connect with his groin. With my free hand I lift his left leg and nib with a tad more force on his hinner thigh and he clench his fists trying to bite back the moan that comes offhanded.

"Cecil... you are still... overdressed... ah!" he lift his head to look at me but let it fall back again when I bite him even closer than before. I let go of his knee and arm, trusting that he will not move even an inch trying to regain his breath, and take off my shoes. I unfasten my pants and I'm finally naked, just how he wants me, and return to kiss him on the mouth stealing away the little breath he had successfully regained. I help him turn around, without a word, and start going down again with kisses and bites along his spine until I reach all the way down to bite one of his asscheeks, snatching a moan and a breathy laugh from him.

"When was the last time we saw each other?" I ask him, getting up to retrieve the lube from the bedside table, trying to decide how careful I need to be in order not to hurt him.

"Two weeks ago... I was busy with preparations for the new arrivals at the Institute." he answer moving around on the bed and getting closer to the pillows. 

"True... I need to be careful, then." I murmur, returning on the bed, behind him. "Don't forget to breath." I whisper near his ear, sucking it and pouring some of the liquid on my fingers. I let them run in the slot between his asscheeks and I feel him tense up and hold his breath so I try to keep his concentration on his neck, sucking on it to leave a hickey. When I lightly bite on his skin I feel him finally relax enough so I insert a finger in his hole and he immediatly moans, clutching the pillow with his hand.

"Pain?" I ask, monitoring his breathing and trying to moving a bit.

"No... just... slow." he answers, between moans. He continued to force himself to stay relaxed, I realize it by the force with wich he squeezes the pillowcases, even when the fingers increase to two and then three. I tried to find the right spot, to make him lose his mind in pleasure, and I understand that I succeded when I see him throw his head back, eyes shut and mouth wide open without emitting a sound.

"I guess you are ready." I chuckle excited, freeing my fingers and prepare myself briefly with my lubed up hand, I don't know how much more I could have resisted the sight of his body like this and his reactions. I position myself with one hand while I hold one of his with the other, still on the bed, before entering him with a firm trust. I don't enter fully, not right away at least, only the tip and I stop myself to let him adjust to my size and to not hurt him: two weeks are definitely a lot of time. At the intrusion the grip of his hand on mine was tight as a vise and I restrain myself to bury in him deeper before it loosen up a bit because I know that right now I'm hurting him, even if not intentionally. Only then I push in all the way but I stop myself again, letting him breath a moment. Now he is starting to relax a bit, to feel pleasure, and I relax with him starting to move slowly, less and less mechanical and more easily. I start with light and controlled movements and then increasing the pace of the thrusts slowly, leisurely. I enhance the pace even more and I get repayed by the sighs and moans that feels from the lips of my beloved little angel. When I start to feel him twitch around me I move the hand that is holding one of his hips towards his erection and I start to stimulate him, encouraged by his moans and the orgasm I can feel come up for both of us.

"Cecil...!" he moans loudly and I bite his shoulder, hard, sinking even more completly in his body. He arch his back underneath me moaning again and I lose myself in his vitality, in his strenght. His blood has something intoxicating, so I came in him while Matt came in my hand and on the sheets. I collapse on top of him for a moment then I pull out of him and move to the other side of the bed dragging him in a hug, kissing his hair while he slowly 

doze off with his head on my shoulder.

*

"This time they are light blue?" I ask him while I run my hand through the locks spread on the pillow. I lay down on my side so I can watch him sleeping on his stomach on the other side of the bed. The neck bite has stopped bleeding almost instantly, luckily, but I prefer monitoring him a little bit more before letting him sleep.

"Mmmh... it was Liza's choice." he mumbled against the pillow. His pale back stand out on the dark sheets that covers only his lower back, just below his dimples of Venus. I stroke his back lightly, with the back of my hand, and he stretch almost purring like a cat. I always found fascinating how is muscles are balanced and moved with such grace under my hands. 

"I don't really like the speed with which you change your hair colour... I will never understand what you found in that." I state while bending down to bite gently on one of his cheeks and he smiled and try to get away from me and go back to sleep.

"As I do not understand what you like about my blood, everytime we are togheter you drink it." he answered, bringing a hand, previously under the pillow, to touch the point where his skin is still slightly raised.

"You don't have any idea of the sensation it give. Yours in particular makes me feel... alive" I said, bringing my hand towards his neck and squeezing his fingers in mine. 

"Mmmh... sometimes I wonder why you don't wanna turn me." he murmurs, turning his head and looking and me with his light eyes.

"We already talked about this, Matt." I try to closing the speech before it turns itself into an argument, like always. This is the only reason as to why we fight lately and I'm starting to grow tired of his request. 

"Yeah, but you never told me why you always refuse! You transformed Liam, you can't expect me to believe that's a 'matter of principle'" he said sitting up and letting go of my hand. He gets up and start to put on his clothes.

"Matthew... you should not get up so early. You need to rest, eat something and..." I step closer and try to stop him but when I try to touch his arm he pull away.

"Why don't you wanna change me?" he ask, looking me right in the eyes and freezing me in place.

"Because sometimes I think we should break up" I answered sincerely, almost without noticing what I am saying, giving voice to some thoughts that I never let myself indulge in having and letting even myself dumbfounded. It's a thought that had annoyed me for some time, now, when I think about our relationship and how we have grow to depend on each other but it's not only this. I don't want him to be part of my world even more than now because he will be in even more danger.

"So that's how it is. Fine. I will not impose my presence anymore." he murmur heading for the door and away from me, without a word or a look back. I had time to see the look in his eyes but I still decided to let him go. Perhaps is better this way because it couldn't go ahead. If I had agreed to change him I would never have forgiven myself and he wouldn't have forgiven me, either. He have a family that's waiting for him at home and see the ones you love die while you can't... It's not something I will wish to anyone, least of all Matt. 

"We found him. Dress up, we are going to question him." Liam appear in front of me without me even noticing. I don't even know how long as it been since he left. 

"Cecil? What happened? Why are you crying?" his voice is strained and only now I took notice of the blood that is trailing down on my cheeks. I made the right choice to let him go but then why it is hurting me so much?


End file.
